


Be Sure Your Sins

by Medie



Category: Alias
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Jack send Tom the tape?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sure Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt by [](http://jenab.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenab**](http://jenab.livejournal.com/) for the Advent Drabble meme. Prompt was Alias - Tom, Sydney, girl Will, Jack or Weiss. Any combination works.

The senator spins her and Will laughs. Her skirt flares about her legs, flashing a glimpse of tanned leg. She follows the move through and presses against her partner again. The senator grins at her from beneath his bushy mustache and Will grins back.

She thought it would be harder; but palming the senator's keycard is easy.

Will passes it to Tom on the next spin, sliding it into his hand as he dips Rachel. Their eyes meet and she tries not to shiver at the look in his.

-

"You're getting better," Tom says later. He slides the card into the slot. "I almost didn't see it."

Will presses against his back. "Almost?" she lets her hands drop to his waist, smiling slyly at a passing maid. The maid turns her head, but grins anyway. She's used to impatient, and tipsy, lovers. This is Las Vegas after all.

"Behave," Tom scolds when Will's hand slides too low. He opens the door. "Inside."

"Just doing my job," Will quips. She slips past him, laughing when Tom grasps her elbows. The world whirls around her when he turns her, pressing her up against the wall. It's cool against her back, left bare by the dress. "And what's this?" she asks.

"The same thing," Tom grins at her. "Vegas means security cameras. We don't want people asking questions do we?" He leans in, his lips skimming her neck. "Do you know how good you looked down there? I'm gonna kill whoever picked out that dress."

"They can hear you," she warns.

He laughs against her neck. "They'd notice. Marshall's monitoring us via video feed instead."

"And they won't notice the tap on the feed?"

"Rachel's on it," he says. His hand palms her breast. "Might as well give them a show."

He crowds closer and she can feel his hardness pressing into her. "Someone's enjoying himself," she says. "Do I detect a streak of exhibitionism?" He nips her ear and she shivers. "I can do that."

Will watches Tom's eyes darken. "So I've noticed." His hands push her skirt up over her thighs, baring them to his touch.

Looking at him, her gaze narrows. For a moment, she's not sure what he means. They're still new enough that they haven't gotten around to experimenting. Eagerness leaves little time or patience for it. As if seeing the questions in her mind, he grins. It's the grin that makes her remember the tape. The one she made with Jack, performing for some contact of his with a kink.

He's seen it. Tom has seen it. She draws a breath, unable to stop the memory of Jack's hands heavy on her thighs and the pleasant soreness she'd carried for days. She misses him for a moment and then feels guilty for it in another. "Oh," she says, hoping he didn't notice.

"Yes," Tom agrees. His hands move restlessly over her legs, following the same path Jack's had taken. It coaxes a sigh of pleasure from her. "We'll deal with it later."

He moves and she nods. "Business."

"Right," he says, "business."

She follows him and begins searching for the usual. Stolen plans being sold by a traitorous official. They'll find them and then the senator will be dealt with and so will Will's little situation.

In the meantime, she's left pondering the obvious question. Why did Jack send Tom the tape?


End file.
